gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06K Zaku Cannon
The MS-06K Zaku Cannon is one of many variants of the MS-06 Zaku II produced by the Principality of Zeon. It is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations and the design was later updated and featured in the novel/OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku Cannon was developed out of the Zeon's MS-06J-12 Project, which was to build an anti-aircraft Zaku II unit. That project was change to building an anti-mobile suit and mid-range support unit when the Zeons learned of the Earth Federation Forces' close-combat RX-78-2 Gundam and their mid-range fire support RX-77-2 Guncannon. The Zaku Cannon was based on the Zeon's highly successful MS-06F Zaku II and has a powerful 180mm cannon mounted on the backpack. It could be refitted with a MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type's backpack by removing the K-Type backpack. The Zaku Cannon featured a 360 degree camera eye for improved vision and target acquisition, and had more powerful thrusters in its legs to overcome its increased mass. However, the Zaku Cannon suffered from poor balance due to the large cannon's recoil. This problem was significant enough to cancel its production by the Zeon forces after a production run of only nine units. Armaments ;*180mm Cannon :Mounted on the backpack, it is the main weapon of the mobile suit. Its overall power is equal to that of the Guntank with a single shot being able to destroy a mobile suit. Unfortunately that same power also forces the Zaku Cannon off balance due to massive recoil. ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*2-tube Rocket Launcher :Also known as Big Guns, the pair of 2-tube Rocket Launchers are mounted on the lower sides of the backpack. The launchers are magazine-fed and can fire small-caliber rockets rapidly. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. Special Equipment & Features ;*2-tube Smoke Discharger :Mounted on the backpack, it releases a cloud of smoke that covers the area around the mobile suit to make it more difficult for enemies to target. ;*Parachute Pack :An optional backpack equipment created by the Zeon for use by their Mobile Suits for air drop missions, the parachute pack contains a large parachute and aided by four thrusters in making a safe landing to the ground, once touchdown had been accomplished the backpack would be ejected as to not hinder the Mobile Suits performance in ground combat. History Nine prototype units are constructed at California Base, and this squadron of Zaku Cannons are led by Ian Graden in defense of the base until the end of the war. Greydon's own Zaku Cannon sports a custom twin-antenna head that comes to be known as the "rabbit type." A handful of other Zaku Cannon units also turn up in other theaters of the Earthside war, including Southeast Asia and Australia. In U.C. 0087, the Earth Federation picked up the designs. After the costly battle with the Delaz Fleet, the Federation's new and powerful mobile suits had been destroyed. They needed very cheap models to replace the advanced mobile suits that had been lost (the Titans taskforce was using up a great deal of the Federation's money for the military). Thus, the Federal Forces filled their ranks with a few of the old Zeon designs, including the MS-06K Zaku Cannon, to supplement their forces. In the assault of Torrington Base in U.C. 0096, the Zeon remnants deployed at least one Zaku Cannon. Variants ;*MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Gatling Gun Equipment Type) Gallery ms-06k-backpack.jpg|Backpack 4843973778_a2c95de11c_b.jpg|Zaku Cannon (Normal Type): MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara MS-06K ZAKU CANNON.jpg|Zaku Cannon ("Rabbit" Type, Ian Graden's Unit): MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Zaku Cannon 08 2.jpg|08th MS Team Version: line art Zaku Cannon 08th.jpg|08th MS Team Version MS-06K.jpeg|Zaku Cannon squad in the forest (from official MSV illustrations circa 1980s) VLCpic-08th Zaku Trench.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Ms06k_p02_EFF_ZGundam_Episode10.jpg|E.F.F.'s Zaku Cannons as seen on Z Gundam TV series Gundam Unicorn Novel Sect6.jpg|With Zaku I Sniper Type (Gundam Unicorn Novel) DodaiYS_UC0096.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Zaku Cannon in U.C. 0096, riding on a Dodai YS (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Screenshot_2015-01-17-00-23-45.png|Zeon Remnants' Zaku Cannon during the assault of Torrington Base (Gundam UC) After-Jaburo_21.jpg|Zaku Cannon (bottom center) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo efreetzakuFZcannon|Zeon Remnant's MS in U.C. 0096. From left: Zaku II Kai, Efreet Schneid, and Zaku Cannon (from Gundam Side Story: Missing Link) Bonds of the Battlefield 09.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Ms14gd_p01_Promotion_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Zaku Cannon (second from left) in Gelgoog G's promotional campaign as featured in Gundam Battle Operation Ms06m_p01_promotion_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Zaku Cannon (right) in Zaku Marine Type's promotional campaign as featured in Gundam Battle Operation MS-06K_Zaku_Cannon.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MS-06K Zaku Cannon Rabbit Type BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MS-06K - Zaku Cannon - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-06K Zaku Cannon" (1983): box art OldZakuCannon.jpg|1/144 Z Gundam Original "MS-06K Zaku Cannon" (1985): box art OldZakuCannon-100.jpg|1/100 Original "MS-06K Zaku Cannon" (1983): box art Mg-ms-06k.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06K Zaku Cannon" (2008): box art Gunpla_MG_MS06K-Unicorn_box.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Unicorn Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG Zaku Cannon (Ian Greydon Custom).jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Ian Graden Custom)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_ms-06k_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-06K Zaku Cannon Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): package front view References ms-zaku_cannon_rabbit.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation zakucannoneff.png|Zaku Cannon (Federation Colors) - information from Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed MS-06K Zaku Cannon - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design zakucannonweapons.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Zaku Cannon: design and information for Gundam Unicorn OVA Zakucannon-Zprofile.jpg|Zaku Cannon (E.F.F. Version) (from "Project File Z Gundam") Zakucannon-weapons.jpg External links *MS-06K Zaku Cannon on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06K ザク・キャノン